moshing
by AMEUMA
Summary: Ichiro diajak kencan Samatoki dengan menonton konser band kesayangan di lapangan terbuka. Tetapi, selanjutnya Ichiro harus merelakan keperjakaannya direngut oleh lelaki Yokohama tersebut..


Moshing by AMEUMA

Disclaimer : Hypnosis Mic © Evil Line (dinaungi oleh King Record), Idea Factory, Otomate

Warn : rate 18++, mengandung konten seksual, SamaIchi, OOC demi kenyambungan cerita, alur cepat, hampir PWP *fiuh.

Pre : Ichiro tidak pernah menyangka, jika terjun langsung ke lapangan, untuk menonton band favoritnya, akan membawanya bersenggama dengan seorang Aohitsugi Samatoki.

N.B. : zaman T.D.D., Ichiro 17th, Samatoki 22th.

::::::

"Oi, Ichiro," panggil Samatoki.

"Hmm," gumam Ichiro, mengartikan bahwa dia mendengar panggilan dari Samatoki. Sementara sepasang iris beda warnanya tetap terpaku pada konsol game.

Samatoki mengernyit. Bocah satu itu tak pernah berhenti membuatnya kesal.

Ia pun mencomot kedua pipi gembil Ichiro dan menarik mukanya, agar tatapannya tertuju pada lelaki berumur 22 tahun tersebut.

"Kamu kalau dipanggil, lihat pada orang yang memanggilmu, bocah," kesal Samatoki.

"GEH! APASIH, AKU LAGI ASIK MAIN, SAMATOKI-SAN!" satu tangan Ichiro berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan yang mengaut wajahnya.

"Dengarkan dulu aku, bocah! Simpan dulu konsol game mu!" satu tangan Samatoki merampas game Ichiro dan melemparnya.

"WHA, KONSOL GAMEKU!" nestapa Ichiro.

"OKE OKE, SEKARANG MAUMU APA, TUAN SAMATOKI?" Ichiro menautkan alisnya dan menatap lelaki yang berbeda 5 tahun dengannya.

Samatoki pun menyunggingkan senyuman, tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mempertunjukkan dua buah tiket.

"Aku punya tiket nonton konser, band favoritmu," ungkap Samatoki.

Oh ya Tuhan, demi tiket konser saja, Ichiro harus kehilangan konsol game nya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan tiket itu, aku mau konsol game," Ichiro cemberut.

Urat nadi Samatoki hampir putus, tapi untungnya dia masih bisa bersabar demi mendapatkan apa yang dia _inginkan_.

"Oke, oke, aku akan membetulkan konsol game mu yang aku lempar."

"Beli baru,"

Samatoki mengernyit. Ichiro tersenyum hingga matanya hampir tertutup.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu, bocah. Tapi kau harus ikut nonton konser ini," ucap Samatoki sambil mengibaskan kedua tiket di tangannya.

"YES ASIK! Oke, Samatoki-san!"

Sesungguhnya Ichiro pintar dalam mengambil kesempatan. Satu dayung, dua tiga pulau pun terlampaui.

::::::::

Samatoki membunyikan klakson motornya, menjemput bocah SMA yang tinggal di Ikebukuro. Ichiro tahu bahwa dirinya yang bakal dijemput pun sudah siap dari tadi, menunggu di ruang depan rumahnya. Ia pun bergegas keluar rumah, tak lupa berpamitan pada kedua adiknya yang masih kecil.

Terlihat sosok berperawakan yang tak lebih tinggi darinya keluar dari rumah, Samatoki segera melemparkan helm yang ia bawa untuk bocah tersebut ketika sosok itu mendekat.

"Hati-hati, Samatoki-san. Untung aku bisa menangkap helmnya!"

"Sudah jangan banyak berceloteh, segera pakai helmmu dan duduk dibelakangku!"

Ichiro hanya manyun sambil memasang helm, lalu ia pun menaiki motor _gede _itu dan memeluk pinggang Samatoki.

:::::::

Ichiro terpana, dia baru kali ini terjun langsung nonton konser. Tak menyangka akan sepadat ini. Samatoki yang melihat bocah bau kencurnya, hanya bisa tersenyum miring.

"Ayo bocah, kita ke depan," Samatoki menarik tangan Ichiro dan membawanya ke lautan manusia yang lebih ramai.

Konser itu memang sudah berlangsung sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, penonton masih _warming up_ atas penampilan band tersebut.

Hingga, mereka membawakan satu lagu yang membuat keadaan mulai _panas_. Beberapa orang melakukan _moshing _dan itu merupakan pengalaman pertama Ichiro.

Ia melihat pada pria yang membawanya kemari dan lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan banyak orang.

Hingga, Ichiro sadar, bahwa ada orang _mesum_ yang memanfaatkan _moshing _itu dengan merabanya.

"Sendirian, dek?—Ah! Kamu MC B.B. ya?" lelaki tersebut bertanya, namun ketika ia melihat wajah Ichiro, ia tahu, bahwa lelaki (dibawah umur) yang dipegang-pegangnya adalah anggota T.D.D.

Tahu pria bersurai malam itu _bocah _yang (cukup) terkenal, lelaki itu pun mendekati Ichiro dengan lebih intens. Ia pun mahfum, _hypnosis mic _dilarang untuk di bawa dalam konser ini, jadi ia semakin gencar melakukan hal _senonoh _pada Ichiro.

Ia memeluk Ichiro dari belakang dan meraba _bokong_nya.

Ichiro yang kaget pun menyenggol perut lelaki itu dengan sikutnya, namun ia tak bergeming.

"Oi, hentikan!" Ichiro menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukan lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, tak akan _sakit _jika aku memper_siap_kannya terlebih dahulu."

Apa? Mempersiapkan apa? Ichiro bertanya dalam hati, sampai ia tahu dari kelakuan lelaki tersebut yang menggesekkan dua jarinya pada belahan pantat Ichiro.

"A—SIALAN HENTIKAN!" Ichiro sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari lelaki tersebut, namun desakan dari para penonton lain malah membuatnya tak bisa lepas darinya. Sampai sesuatu yang keras dan padat menggantikan permainan kedua jarinya.

Ichiro gemetar, lelaki itu mulai menggesekkan _barang_nya diantara bokong Ichiro, walaupun lubangnya masih terbalut oleh kain. Namun gerakan yang intens itu membuat lubang dan juniornya terpicu, akibat gerakan-gerakan sensual lelaki tersebut dan nafas berat yang menerpa tengkuknya.

Ichiro takut, didalam lautan manusia, diantara beratus-ratus orang yang sedang melakukan _moshing_, tak ada satu orang pun yang mencoba melihatnya. Mulut Ichiro tercekat, kata tolong yang sudah ada diujung lidahnya tak juga terlontar.

"Oi, sialan! Nyalimu besar juga, menyentuh _milik_ orang lain," hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan _sekuhara _yang dilakukan lelaki tersebut.

Nyalang merah menatap lelaki _random _itu dan membuatnya tak berkutik.

Ya, tatapan itu milik sang Mr. Hc. Tanpa disuruh pergi pun, lelaki itu segera melarikan diri.

"Nyali tempe," Samatoki mendengus.

Ichiro menarik lengan jaket Samatoki. Meminta perhatian dari lelaki bermarga Aohitsugi tersebut.

"Sa, Samatoki-san," lirih Ichiro, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya memerah. Dan satu tangan lainnya menarik bagian bawah bajunya untuk menutupi alat vitalnya yang dibalut celana jeans.

"O-Oi, Ichiro, kamu tidak apa?"

Ichiro menundukkan wajahnya, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang milik Samatoki.

"Aku, takut," lirihnya, badannya gemetar.

Samatoki menghela nafas. Ia mengelus puncak hitam Ichiro.

"Dia lakukan apa?" tanya Samatoki. Karena ketika terpergok tadi, Samatoki hanya melihat lelaki itu memeluk Ichiro—sudah itu saja.

Ichiro menggeleng dalam pelukan Samatoki. Badannya masih gemetaran—dan Samatoki merasa kaosnya basah oleh air mata Ichiro.

Ichiro pun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Samatoki sambil berkata lirih, "aku mau pulang." Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Oke, oke, kita akan pulang."

Samatoki pun menggenggam tangan Ichiro dan membawanya menuju jalan keluar.

Ketika sudah di luar, Samatoki pun menawarkan minum pada Ichiro.

"Kau mau minum?"

Jawaban Ichiro hanya gelengan. Ia masih menarik ujung bajunya dengan kedua tangannya, menutupi juniornya.

"Aku akan membeli air mineral dulu," izin Samatoki, hendak meninggalkan Ichiro.

Namun dengan cepat, kedua tangan Ichiro menarik lengan Samatoki.

"Ja—jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," lirih Ichiro, raut muka takut itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Samatoki yang melihat Ichiro pun sempat melihat bagian selangkangannya yang sedikit menyembul.

Samatoki melotot. Amarahnya seketika memuncak melihat keadaan bocah_nya _sekarang.

"KAU DIAPAKAN!?" Ichiro kaget bukan main.

"ITUMU TEGANG! KAU DIAPAKAN!?" Samatoki kembali bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"A—AH!" Sadar maksud Samatoki, Ichiro pun kembali menutupi daerah _rawan_nya.

Samatoki yang menyalang pun segera menarik Ichiro, menggendongnya dan membawanya kedalam semak.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Samatoki-san!" Ichiro memukul dada bidang Samatoki sambil bergerak tak nyaman dalam gendongannya.

Hingga mendapati tempat yang terbilang sepi, Samatoki pun menjatuhkan Ichiro diatas tanah yang cukup lembut dan mengukuh gagah diatasnya. Ia menarik celana Ichiro demi mengetahui bahwa benar jika penis Ichiro telah menegang.

"Sa-Samatoki-san! Jangan!" pinta Ichiro, berusaha mempertahankan celananya agar tak terlepas. Namun apa daya anak SMA tersebut kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan lelaki yang sudah biasa bergelut di dunia gelap.

Setelah celananya terlepas, tereksposlah _prajurit kecil _Ichiro yang nyatanya memang _berdiri_.

Ichiro mengalihkan wajahnya pada tangan kekar Samatoki yang mengukuhnya. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya, kakinya ia lipat demi menutupi bagian bawahnya yang sudah _telanjang_. Badannya gemetar hebat.

"Sa, Samatoki-san, kumohon... jangan," Ichiro terisak, seperti anak anjing.

Namun isakannya tak membuat amarah Samatoki mereda.

Ia pun memegangi bokong Ichiro yang tak memiliki pertahanan. Membelah keduanya dan melihat lubangnya yang berkedut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Samatoki menjilati jarinya dan memasuki lubang tersebut, dengan penuh nafsu.

"A—Ahng.. Hhungh, Sa, Samatoki-san..." Ichiro melenguh pelan.

"A—APA!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Ichiro menggenggam tangan Samatoki yang memasuki lubangnya.

"Kau disentuh disini?" tanya Samatoki. Nafasnya berat. Namun jarinya tak henti menyodok bagian dalam Ichiro.

"Aaa—Ahngh, ehh, haa..." Ichiro berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah dirasa Ichiro sudah nyaman dengan satu jari, Samatoki pun menambah jari untuk menerobos lubang tersebut. Membuat gerakan menggunting dan melebarkan lubang tersebut—agar muat untuk _junior _nya yang sudah _siap serang_.

Ichiro kembali melenguh, nafasnya juga berat, seolah saat ini dia tak mengerti cara bernafas.

"Kumohon, Samatoki-san, jangan..." pinta Ichiro dengan suara lirih, kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Samatoki untuk menjauh.

"Kau tak memberiku jawaban, apa yang dilakukan lelaki tadi padamu? Sampai mana?" Samatoki kembali memberi pertanyaan dengan nafas berat dan cukup tersengal.

"Apa, sudah sampai sini, huf," Samatoki mengatur nafasnya sambil menambah lagi jarinya masuk ke dalam Ichiro.

"ENGH! AAH!" Ichiro melebarkan pahanya. Pertahanannya hancur. Sekarang ia sudah bisa menyelaraskan irama jari Samatoki dan menikmatinya.

"Ti—tidak—tidak sampai si—ANGH!" belum selesai menjawab, Samatoki menarik jarinya keluar dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam Ichiro dengan sekali hentakkan, lalu menusuknya hingga dalam. Kegiatan yang Samatoki lakukan tersebut berhasil membuat Ichiro melengkung.

"HA! AAH SAMATOKI-SAN! JANGAN TERLALU DALAM! AANGH!" tubuh mereka berdua berguncang. Irama itu semakin cepat. Membuat yang muda klimaks duluan.

"AH-AHHNG—!" Ichiro melepaskan hasratnya dan mencakar punggung Samatoki.

"Aa-ah..," Ichiro kembali mengatur nafasnya. Adegan panas ini yang pertama baginya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, kegiatan seks akan sepanas ini.

"Jangan istirahat dulu, bocah! Aku belum selesai," Samatoki kembali membuat Ichiro _bekerja _kembali dengan _prajurit_nya yang belum _menyerang _bagian inti Ichiro dengan spermanya.

Hingga suatu titik yang ditusuk oleh Samatoki, membuat Ichiro kembali menggeliat.

"AH! SAMATOKI-SAN! JANGAN! JANGAN DISITU!" Ichiro berteriak kencang. Kuku-kukunya kembali mencakari punggung Samatoki.

Namun Samatoki tak mengindahkan teriakan Ichiro. Ia semakin dalam dan menyentuh _titik _itu, secara kontinyu.

"Haah... disini ya... Baik, aku akan—khh," Samatoki menanamkan cairannya didalam Ichiro dan membuat lelaki itu melenguh hebat.

"SA—AHH!," diiringi dengan semburan Ichiro untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Setelahnya, Samatoki mencabut penisnya. Mereka berdua mengatur nafas, mencoba menghirup oksigen secara berlebihan.

Samatoki melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. Ia pun memungut celana Ichiro dan memakaikannya kembali.

"Sudah jam 11, aku harus membawamu pulang," ucap Samatoki setelah selesai memakaikan celana pada bagian bawah Ichiro yang cukup lengket.

Air mata Ichiro belum mengering ketika Samatoki mengajaknya untuk berdiri dan keluar dari semak-semak tersebut.

Samatoki memang cukup tega membiarkan Ichiro berjalan sendiri—sembari dituntun, untuk menuju motornya.

"Uu—huu..." Ichiro masih menangis. Walau mereka nyatanya sudah berada diatas motor dan menuju kediaman Yamada. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Samatoki.

Tak tahan dengan tangisan Ichiro, Samatoki pun berkata, "Sudah, jangan menangis," walau nyatanya perkataannya itu tak sampai di telinga Ichiro karena sudah terbawa angin duluan.

Suasana hening, dengan sesekali senggukan Ichiro terdengar dari balik punggung Samatoki, bertahan hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Ichiro.

Ichiro pun turun dari motor Samatoki, lalu menyerahkan helm yang dipakainya pada Samatoki.

Samatoki menghela nafas, ia kasihan juga melihat bocah itu menekukkan mukanya terus, sesekali sesenggukan, mukanya merah.

"Ichiro," Samatoki memegang kedua tangan Ichiro. Ichiro tak jua mengalihkan pandangannya dari sneakers-nya.

"Hey, hey," Samatoki mengapit dagu Ichiro dan membuat kedua netra dwi-warna itu menatapnya.

Wajah Ichiro agak lengket karena jalur air mata yang sudah mengering. Bibirnya agak bergetar ketika menatap rekan T.D.D. nya.

"Ssh, ssh, jangan menangis lagi," Samatoki berusaha bersikap lembut. Ya mau bagaimanapun, disini kasusnya dia merengut keperjakaan bocah SMA yang kehidupannya seharusnya bermain, belajar, bergaul dengan teman-teman lelakinya dan bercengkrama dengan perempuan.

Ichiro berusaha untuk tidak merengek, walau matanya kembali mengeluarkan bulir-bulir perih.

Baru kali ini, Samatoki merasakan bersalah. Ia pun mengelus puncak rambut Ichiro dan memeluknya.

Sebuah pelukan ternyata bisa membuat Ichiro merengek seperti anak kecil. Air matanya semakin menjadi.

Merasa tak nyaman, karena mereka berada di jalanan daerah pedestrian, Samatoki pun turun dari motornya dan membawa Ichiro menuju rumahnya.

Setelah di dalam rumah, Ichiro hanya sesenggukan kembali, mengusek matanya agar bulir itu terhapus.

Ichiro pun menarik lengan jaket Samatoki. Membawanya ke dalam kamar yang disenyalir milik Ichiro.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?" Samatoki bertanya ketika sudah duduk ditempat yang nyaman.

Ichiro yang duduk disebelahnya kembali menekuk muka. Membuat gemas Samatoki.

"Aku _shock_," gumam Ichiro, menggenggam bajunya.

"Karena?"

"K..kau memasukiku. Aku belum siap, Samatoki-san," degup jantung Ichiro meningkat, begitu pula Samatoki. Ichiro hampir memuntahkan air mata kembali ketika mengingat adegan _panas_nya dengan Samatoki.

"Setidaknya kau harus meminta dulu dengan cara yang baik," ucap Ichiro, berusaha tenang.

"I—itu lengket," Ichiro menggesekkan kedua kakinya. Geliatnya kembali membuat Samatoki _turn on_.

Ichiro melemaskan rautnya, mukanya memerah, "dan terlalu dalam," lanjutnya.

Jantung Samatoki tidak siap dengan ini. Begitu pula penisnya. Keadaan dalam ruangan itu menjadi panas.

"Oi, Ichiro. Kau bilang aku harus meminta dulu dengan cara yang baik kan?" Samatoki memastikan. Ichiro menangguk pelan.

"Aku minta ronde 2 sampai 5."

"A—Apa?"

Lalu Samatoki pun meniduri Ichiro diatas kasurnya. Menggagahinya hingga K.O. Dan kembali membuat bocah itu menangis karena secara mental, Ichiro belum siap untuk disetubuhi.

::::::::

Samatoki : Jangan nangis, bocah! Kayak pengantin baru di malam pertama saja! (sambil menyulut rokok)

Ichiro : SAMATOKI-SAN GOBLOK! BAJINGAN! MATI SANA! (menangis sekencang-kencangnya)

:::::::::

BARU KALI INI BUAT FIC RATE M+ MACAM INI LAGI YA TUHAN ( ；∀；)

Mohon maaf ya untuk OOC nya. :")

#AMEUMA


End file.
